


Day 15 - Fireplace

by J_Zilla94



Series: 2020 December Writing Prompts [15]
Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Characters from Full Moon, December writing prompt, F/M, Fanfiction, Spoiler Character - Freeform, Tumblr, itjammy, spoiler - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28098423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Zilla94/pseuds/J_Zilla94
Summary: December prompt by itjammy from Tumblr, starring characters fromFull Moonon FanFiction.
Relationships: Mike Newton/Bella Swan
Series: 2020 December Writing Prompts [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036494





	Day 15 - Fireplace

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the Twilight series.

Mike was cleaning out the chimney as his son watched TV. "Why are there webs in here? There aren't even any spiders!" he muttered to himself. He had a gas mask on to protect himself from the dust within the chimney. There's hardly any soot from previous uses since Mike clears it out after the winter season.

"I found the good wood," Bella called as she entered the house. She placed the chopped wood by the chimney. "We're gonna have to search for more soon. This is all that's left," she said, poking Mike. Popping out from the chimney, Mike looked over the pile.

"Well, crap. What happened to the rest?"

"Honestly, I think we got robbed. The lock was broken when I went to the shed. Must've happened last night."

"The hell? But we're out in the middle of the woods..."

Bella sighed. "Exactly. We're perfect targets. I've already sent pics to Charlie so he could look into it. If you want, you can hunt them down yourself and give 'em a fright?" she suggested. Mike nodded.

-

"Where did you get all this wood?" a teen girl asked the boy in front of her. The boy shrugged. "Just found them lounging around. We are in the woods after all." Another teen boy snickered but said nothing as he threw more wood into the fire.

There were six teens in total around the bonfire. Mike assumed they were a couple each. At this point, he didn't really care if they were 'teens in love.' They had stolen from his family. For that, he could not forgive.

Never steal from a wolf.

**Author's Note:**

> Day 15 done. Anyway, the idea for _Full Moon_ came to me after reading stories based on New Moon. Specifically, after the Cullens left. Out of all the characters I choose Mike, but only because there weren't many Mike/Bella stories that _didn't_ have him acting like a dick. I only have one chapter on my account that explains what Bella was suggesting and the ending sentence.
> 
> Enjoy.


End file.
